Takayama Mariko
is one of the main characters in Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure! Her main catchphrase is and . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink and she represents the sky atmosphere. Her main power is wind. Etymology come from meaning "Tall", combined with meaning "Mountain". Takayama means "Tall Mountain". is a common female Japanese name meaning "True Village Child". Her whole name means "Tall Mountain of a True Village Child". History Childhood TBA Meeting Ocean TBA Becoming Cure Flutter TBA Bio * Name: Takayama Mariko * Species: Human * Zodiac: Libra * Blood-Type: B * Weight: 135 lbs * Height: 5'6 * Eye: Pink * Hair: Magenta (Mariko) and Pink (Flutter) * Problem(s): None Personality She is a competitive and rugged girl, but has a kind heart. Though being competitive, he is very cheerful and is a gentle girl to many other people. She comes out as annoying at times, according to her sister. According to her friends, she is a very protective and likable leader that is perfect to be the leader in the first place. She is also very encouraging to them, making them want to fight better than normal. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears shirts and pants. She wears a white, short sleeved shirt, with an open collar that is the size to fit her head. There is a pink strip that connects with the collar. The shirt goes down to her hips where the pants starts. She wears magenta skinny jeans goes down to her ankles, but the sleeves are folded to go up to her knees. To go with the outfit, she wears a magenta long-sleeved jacket that goes down to her hips, with a hood and pockets. Her hair is in a side pony-tail on the right side of her, with long side bangs going down to her shoulders. There are two pieces of hair sticking out from her bangs, one sticking from the top of her head, and one sticking out from the left side of her bangs. She also wears magenta and pink striped socks with magenta gym shoes. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJ's, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Flutter, TBA As Billow Flutter, TBA As Monarch Flutter, TBA As Falcon Flutter, TBA As Nasturtium Flutter, TBA As Foliate Flutter, TBA Relationships * Gensuzume Tsubaki: * Aotani Shinju: * Yasumizu Sanae: * Ocean: * Queen Petunia: * Takayama Kinu: * Wing: Cure Flutter is Mariko's alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Magical Mirror and her Shiny Lipstick. Transformation She takes out her Magical Mirror and her Shiny Lipstick and says pretty cure, which causes her hair to go down from her ponytail and her outfit to disappear. She then says the transformation phrase which causes the lipstick to appear. She puts the lipstick on her lips then kisses the mirror which shows the lipstick from her lips causing the main transformation to start. Clouds come out which causes her dress to appear. She curls up into a ball because a pair of wings grow from her back, then uncurls when her wings appear. She flies through what it looks like the sky, passing through clouds. This causes her boots and gloves to appear and making her hair grow and turn light pink. She grabs most of her hair to form a side ponytail with the rest of the strings flowing from the bottom of her head. She says her introduction phrase while she shakes her hips before she finishes with a pose. Alter-Transformation * * * * * Attacks * is one of Flutter's main attacks. She turns to her back where he wings are and says the attack. Her wings then starts moving which causes a strong wind to flutter, not destroying the enemy, but to keep it down from attacking. * is one of Flutter's main attacks. * is Flutter's attack that she uses the white Shiny Lipstick. * is Flutter's attack that she uses the white Shiny Lipstick. * is Flutter's attack that she uses the orange and black Shiny Lipstick. * is Flutter's attack that she uses the red Shiny Lipstick. * is one of Flutter's group attacks. * is one of Flutter's group attacks she uses in the first upgrade. * is one of Flutter's group attacks she uses in the second upgrade. Music Mariko's voice actor, Maeda Rena has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Run! Run! * I'm a Fighter! Duet Trivia *Mariko's birthday falls on the 13th of October. Therefore, she is a Libra. Gallery Cure Flutter.png|Cure Flutter Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly